


Where the Heart is

by FaithySummers



Series: Fanfic Exchanges [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Autumn, Carnival, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Festivals, Friendship, Fun, Games, Gift Fic, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: Fall is upon the Gods and Goddesses and it is time again to enjoy the fruits of the yearly labor. What better way to enjoy the fall season than with a festival of fun. This will be the first time Persephone is attending the festival in Olympus and she can't wait to share the experience with Hades. This is a gift fic for WhiskyWrites for the LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exchange.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Fanfic Exchanges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/gifts).



> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I am back and will have at least one new story for you every day this October for the LoreTober Challenge. Each will follow a prompt and this is actually for Day 3's prompt Kore-Cob, but it is also special and is a gift fic for WhiskyWrites, for the Fall 2020 LO Discord Fanfic Exchange and will be more than one chapter. These will more than likely be Beta free to be sure they are up in time and so I don't overwhelm my poor Betas. I do have a new story coming your way that should be done soon, it is currently with a Beta and then I should have a new chapter of RTF done and coming your way and a new chapter of WIRIP is also in the works. So lots of new stories and chapters will fill October so make sure you're following me so you don't miss anything.

**Where the Heart is**

**Chapter 1 - Coming Home**

Fall. She had always loved the Fall season. The crisp weather, the colors, the leaves floating to the ground, sweaters, long walks with hot cocoa, ghost stories, and of course the harvest. It was a tradition for her mother and her to attend the Harvest Festival near their home. They had gone a few days previous, but she had missed being able to share it with Hades. He was coming today though and her body was humming with the excitement coursing through her.

She couldn't wait to see him. These past 6 months without him had been so long. Of course, they had had visits as that was her own stipulation and he had made some business talk with her mother which loath as her mother was to admit it turned out quite a profit for the business.

Persephone doubted that her mother would ever approve of Hades, no matter how long they were together. She of course hoped that her mother would someday approve, she hated the fighting that tended to happen. You know most mothers would be ecstatic at their daughters' marrying up in the world.

She saw mothers push for their daughters to do exactly that. That was how Eros had ended up falling for and saving Psyche. She was glad he had finally figured out that Ampelus was Psyche, as he had been going crazy without her and growing confused at his feelings for Ampelus. She couldn't wait to get back and see her friends again. She missed everyone terribly.

She paced the meadow where they were to meet as she waited for him to appear. Her bags were packed and waiting beside her and her mother and the nymphs watched for the periphery of the meadow. She had already said her goodbyes to them over the past few days. She would miss them, but she was going home.

She wanted to see her dogs, she missed them so and wondered what they got up to while she was away.

A dark most crawled across the ground filling the area. The temperature dropped a few degrees and the sky darkened. It was then that the earth broke open and Hades came charging through with his fiery steeds pulling his chariot. She was overjoyed to see a large dog following in his wake, her precious Cerberus.

She nearly giggled at the terrified looks that filled the faces of those gathered. Persephone knew that everything was just for show. Hades always was sure to put on a production when he came no matter how much it annoyed her mother. He knew it delighted Persephone and that was what mattered.

Hades removed his helm, as he stepped down from his chariot. He found his arms full of his bride in a matter of seconds. It never failed to send his heart racing when he felt her love for him. He twirled her around delighting in her joyous laughter, before bending down to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"I've missed you so much." She said as they parted. He laid his forehead against hers reveling in this moment of the feel of her in his arms. Being parted from her was harder than he ever realized it would be.

"I've missed you too, my beautiful queen. The entire Underworld is awaiting your arrival. One couldn't wait and would not calm down until I brought him along." He looked pointedly at Cerberus who had laid his heads around Persephone as though to comfort and protect her.

"I'm glad you brought him along. It's not the same here without him by my side as I do things or being able to come home to lay in your arms. I can't wait to return home with you." She ran a hand through the silky black fur at her fingertips. She had missed Cerberus the most of the dogs as when she would do chores and he was off duty, he would join her as she did whatever needed to be done that day. It was always a joy to have her protector along.

"Are you ready to go?" His arms tightened perceptively around her. She never wanted to leave these arms again. She didn't have to say a word just simply nod against his chest where her head lay. He swept her into his arms and placed her gently in the chariot before replacing his helm and climbing in himself. Persephone waved to her mother and sister Nymphs goodbye as the ground opened up to accept them once more.

She curled herself against Hades and he slipped his arm around her shoulder holding her to him. He ushered the horses forward and they took a running jump into the crevice. Cerberus ran alongside the chariot keeping pace with tongues rolling out. She laughed at the image finally feeling at peace once more.

The trip wasn't long and soon she could see Styx up ahead. It didn't phase the horses however as the plowed forward through the river never missing a beat. She waved to the ferryman Charon as they passed him. She could see him entertaining the souls with stories as he moved them in his boat across the water. She had always enjoyed hearing Charon's stories when she visited him.

She was surprised to see the Underworld decked out for fall with people gathered on the sidewalks shouting her name. A blush painted her body and a smile graced her lips.

"Home." Hades agreed with her statement.  
"Welcome home my love. Everyone has missed you greatly." Hades whispered in her ear. Tears sprung to her eyes at his words. They really had hadn't they?

"I...I didn't know they felt that way." She let out a soft sniffle causing Hades to turn to her in surprise.

"Are you crying, love?" The tears cascading down her face were unmistakable so she nodded. "Oh, my darling Persephone." She made sure to acknowledge each person as they drove by, watching as the young children ran alongside them cheering and laughing. She wondered someday if their own children would join the throngs. She hoped so.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the mansion, her beautiful home. Her body was filled with warmth despite the chill in the air. There waiting for her were some of her favorite people. Eros, Artemis, Hermes, Hecate, and Hera were all waiting there to welcome them back.

Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Zeus were there too, but she either didn't know them well or they didn't get along. She hoped to change that with Amphitrite and Poseidon over the next 6 months as they both seemed lovely, but she and Zeus would never see eye to eye after everything.

As soon as the chariot pulled to a halt Persephone was grabbed into arms and passed around for hugs. She was showered in welcome homes and we missed yous. It was a joyous occasion filled with smiles of delight. It truly was great being back.

"And you'll hopefully be coming to the Great Fall Festival." Persephone was confused as she caught the end of Eros' statement.

"Great Fall Festival?" Eros gave a shocked gasp at her question.

"You don't know about the Great Fall Festival?! Why it's only one of the biggest events in all of Olympus. It's the final event held there of the year as the Winter Solstice Celebration is held here in the Underworld." Eros looked giddy at the idea of parties and she could only imagine the reasons why.

"I planned to talk to her about it tonight Eros and we will attend if she would like to." Hades smiled at her and she could see the hope shining there. He wanted to attend a celebration with her.

"I would love to. Fall is one of my favorite seasons. Mother and I just attended the Harvest Festival and as much as I love the tradition, it's not the same without Hades by my side." She reached up and pecked his lips chastely causing him to blush.

"Then we shall go, my love." He grabbed her hair in his own smiling brightly at her, his eyes filled with happiness.

"Oh thank God. Your outfit is sitting up in your room. We picked you out something nice. This is going to be so much fun!!!!" Eros hugged her once more, wishing her well and telling her to call him later before he handed her off to the others to say goodbye. After their goodbyes, they all quickly left to allow her alone time with her husband. She was truly back where she was happy she was finally home where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy that? Our girl is back home with her hubby, dogs, and friends and is going to get to have some fun with them. I can't wait to post the next chapter. 
> 
> To WhiskyWrites, I hope you enjoy this fic and that it will be everything you hoped for. It will probably be one or two more chapters long. Wishing you a very Blessed and safe Samhain/Halloween.
> 
> Leave me a comment below if you enjoyed this, hit that kudos button and bookmark, and don't forget to follow me so you don't miss any upcoming content.
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love 💜🖤  
> Faithy 🎃


End file.
